


Appetizers

by romanticalgirl



Series: Graduation Present [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Appetizers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

"This is a really, really horrible idea." Giles glared down at Buffy and Xander as they each tugged on one of his arms. "I really think that I should go and you two can go on ahead."

"Giles, you're not getting out of this. You and Will have been seeing each other for months now. She's at your house practically every night and it's time you faced up to the fact that you're having a relationship. So, it's time you meet the folks." Xander pulled him forward. "You've already passed with me and Buffy, and we're the tough ones. The one's most likely to pull out the ick factor. The parents are the easy part. You just convince them that you're responsible and safe and not some weird old guy lusting after their young daughter." 

Buffy laughed. "He's right Giles. And who pulls off responsible and safe better than you? You're in the dictionary as a synonym. Besides," her face tightened with resolve; "it's getting difficult to convince my mother that Willow's doing all this research in the library when I'm sitting at home doing nothing. And, as much as I love you and Will, I'm not going to spend my off hours hanging around the library so you can get your kicks." 

Xander shuddered. "Do we have to bring up the sex thing?" 

"No, we can certainly leave the sex thing out of this!" Giles again struggled to get away, even though he knew it was fruitless. Even if he could break Xander's apparently iron grip, there was no way he could get away from his Slayer. "I just really don't see how this will be good for anyone." 

Buffy looked him in the eye. "It will be good for Willow." 

He sighed. "All right." He followed them meekly to the front door and stood waiting with them. Xander knocked. "I can't believe I've let you talk me into this. I must be bloody insane." 

"It's either this or no more Willow." Buffy hissed under her breath. 

"Do shut up, Buffy." 

She hid her grin as Willow opened the door. "Hi guys. Thanks for coming. Come on it." She stepped out of the way, letting each of them pass her. When Giles walked by, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down for a quick kiss. 

"What was that for?" 

She grinned sheepishly. "Courage. For both of us." She shut the door and led them all into the den. 

Ira Rosenberg stood in front of the fireplace. His face was a mask of seriousness. Xander waved and pulled Buffy over to the couch with him. Sheila sat in a chair nearby him, a dour expression on her face. Willow tugged Giles' hand and led him over. 

"Mom, DadI'd like you to meetMr. Giles. He'she was our school librarian." Her breath left her in a rush. That was so not what she had meant to say. 

"Aa pleasure to meet you both finally. Of course, I've met Mrs. Rosenberg before." 

"Sheila, please." She extended her hand and he took it, glaring at Willow all the while. 

Willow's father stepped up, "Ira. Willow's father." 

Giles shook his hand as well. "Thank you for having meus all over for dinner." 

"Yes, thanks!" Buffy added, elbowing Xander into agreement. 

Willow slunk over to the other couch. Giles followed her and sat away from her. He mouthed the word "Courage?" to her then looked away, pretending to be interested in her father's conversation. Inside, all he could feel was a very distinct sinking sensation. 

He hadn't wanted to tell her parents. He hadn't wanted to admit that this was a real thing. He hadn't wanted to believe that Willow truly had these feelings for him. Admitting all those things would mean taking the next steps and he wasn't sure he had the right to ask her to do those things. She was easily half his age. She had her whole life ahead of her and hewell, he was a Watcher. And, like Slayers, once called into service, they didn't necessarily last that long. 

He looked over at her, taking in the soft, smooth lines of her face. She was beautiful and loving. She was everything he could ever want in a woman, in a wife. He shook his head, where in the hell had that thought come from? She was eighteen, almost nineteen. What the bloody hell was he thinking? 

He turned back to Ira and tried to concentrate on the conversation at hand. Buffy and Xander were talking animatedly, obviously covering for his lack of attention. Finally he cleared his throat. 

"Yes, Mr. Giles?" Sheila asked. 

"I'm in love with your daughter."

*****

Xander groaned to himself, burying his head against Buffy's shoulder. Her shell-shocked expression had nothing on the looks of disbelief and horror on Willow's parent's faces. "Why didn't he just take off his clothes and dance naked?" he whispered to Buffy. 

"Because then we'd all look like Will's mom does," she whispered back. 

Willow, blinking rapidly, finally spoke in the heavy silence of the room. "And I'm in love with him. He's myboyfriend?" 

"Boyfriend?" Sheila Rosenberg rose out of her chair, ready for a lecture. "First of all Willow, boyfriend would generally require that he be a boy, not a grown man. Secondly, I refuse to allow you to get yourself into such an obvious attempt to reclaim his second childhood. Thirdly, he's an instructor." 

"No, no. He's the librarian." Willow shook her head. "Please, listen. He's good and nice. And I like himlove him. And he'll never hurt me." She looked at Giles, her emotions like fire in her eyes. "I can't not have him in my life." 

"You're going to have to." 

"No. Dad, you don't understand. I'm an adult now. And I love him." She looked at her father. "He's the man I love. And you always told me to go after the man I loved with all my heart." 

Her father bristled. "Willow, I thought that was Xander! You know, Xander - the boy your own age? Your own age, your owneverything! This man is twice your age, he's English. And I would suspect not Jewish." 

"None of it matters to me. He's Giles." She smiled at him then turned to face her father. "I want you to get to know him. That's what this dinner was foris for. He's wonderful." 

"Are you sleeping with him?" Sheila asked. 

"What?" 

"Are you sleeping with him? Because I know that it's very easy for girls to try and find someone like their father" 

"I wouldn't sleep with a girl half my age," Ira threw in. 

Sheila cleared her throat, casting a nasty look at him, "to take the place of the weakening ties as they grow up and become less of 'Daddy's Girl' and more their own woman. So, if you're sleeping with him, this whole thing can be described as a manifestation of a rebonding process." 

"No it can't. I'm smart enough to know what I'm doing. I'm also a legal adult." Willow stood. "I don't need your permission. I would like you to know him and like him, but I can see that it's not going to happen tonight." She reached down for Giles' hand and squeezed it. "So thanks for dinner, but we're all going out." 

"Willow, don't leave this house." 

She looked very seriously at her parents, tears standing in her eyes. "Daddy, don't say anything you'll regret." 

Xander and Buffy led the way to the door leaving Willow's very silent parents behind.

*****

The ride was quiet. Xander sat in the front seat with Giles; Buffy held Willow's sobbing form in the back. "I'm sorry, Willow. I shouldn't have said" 

"No." She sniffed back her tears, wiping her cheeks with both hands like a child. "I'm glad you did. I'm sorry I chickened out. I wanted them to know. I want everyone to know that I have this great man in my life. I just thought" 

Buffy hugged her. "They'll come around, Will." 

"Yeah, Will. Remember? They didn't like me at first." 

"That's because you bit my father, Xander." She giggled. 

"See, Giles. I knew I should have told you to do that." Xander joined in Willow's laughter. Finally, Buffy and Giles joined in as well. Though it had a slightly hysterical edge to it, they all felt a little better afterwards. "So, where's dinner?" 

"Mexican?" 

"Mexicans?" Buffy tilted her head, confused. 

"How do you feel about Mexican?" Giles pulled into the restaurant parking lot and held the door open for Willow and Buffy. "I'm just warning you, if anyone asks if you're my children, I'm going to scream." 

They entered the restaurant, relieved to find it mostly empty. The sun was just starting to set, bathing the whole room in a golden glow. They ordered, all of them finally starting to relax. 

"You know, Giles. That took a lot of guts, telling her folks like that." Buffy waited until Willow had gone to the restroom before confiding in her Watcher. "I didn't think you had it in you." 

Xander cast a doubtful look over at the older man, his reservations finally coming to play. "You really love her?" 

Giles sighed. This he could deal with. "Yes, Xander. I really love her. I think I have for quite some time. She's everything I could ever imagine. Smart, beautiful, sexy, warm, caring, sweet, luminous. She is my heart." 

"Well, then. I guess I can't complain about you dating her." All three of them looked up at Ira Rosenberg. He stood behind them, his arm around his daughter. "I don't understand it, or even necessarily like it, but Willow's a very smart girl. And I believe your affection or whatever it is, is genuine. Just remember, she's my baby." 

Willow hugged her father tearfully before sliding onto Giles' lap to hug him as well. He cradled her, nodding to her father. "I will, sir." 

"I know."

*****

Willow entered the apartment, looking around as though she was seeing it for the first time. She turned back to Giles who was standing in the doorway, a self-satisfied grin on his face. "Happy?" 

"Ecstatic." She took the small suitcase from him and pulled him inside the room. "You?" 

"That about sums it up." He shut the door with his foot and gathered her into his arms, making her drop the small case to the floor. "Shall I show you just how happy I am?" 

"I can feel how happy you are." She ground her pelvis against him, feeling the hard press of his erection. 

"That mean I can't show you?" 

She nibbled his lower lip before giving him a hard kiss. "Can't I unpack first?" 

"I'll have to give you a drawer." 

"Before you get into mine." She pulled away from him, her delighted laughter filling the room. "Come on Rupert, the sooner I get unpacked, the sooner we get undressed." 

"I'm all for speed." He picked up the case and headed for the stairs. "In some instances." 

"I know, I knowslow." She smiled devilishly. "Always with the slow." 

"Not always." He raised his eyebrow and smiled in return. 

"Ooh. Something new?" She followed him eagerly up the stairs.

*****

Tossing her suitcase on the chair, Giles growled, turned around, grabbed her and hoisted her onto the bed. She backed up against the pillows, biting her lower lip. Her eyes gleamed with excitement. 

He crawled across the bed towards her, grabbing her legs and pulling her down. Her skirt slid up to her hips, exposing the silk panties she wore. "Well, looks like you went all out for me tonight." 

"I was hopin' I'd get lucky." She grinned. 

He slid his hands up her smooth thighs. He rubbed her soft curls through the material, sending shivers of delight along her spine. He knelt between her legs, his eager erection straining against his slacks. She reached a hand down to stroke him, only to have it batted away. "No, my dear. Not yet." He loosened his tie and slid it from around his neck. Taking her hands in his, he looped the silk around them and tightened the noose. "You're going to have to learn to control those baser impulses, Willow." Placing her arms above her head, he began unbuttoning his shirt. 

She watched, her eyes warm with passion. Her glance seemed to burn him, intimating as it did what she wished she could do with her hands. He felt his cock surge with desire. Tossing the shirt to the side, he lifted one of her glorious legs and moved it around him. Sliding off the bed, he undid his belt and slowly took off the remainder of his clothes. 

Willow moved her head to watch him, drinking in his every movement. He felt like a mouse in the eyes of a hawk. The green gems seemed to follow him as though he were her prey. Instead of feeling hunted, he basked in the lust of her wanton gaze. Naked, he lifted her leg again and settled himself between her thighs. His hard cock wanted nothing more than to imbed itself in her warm, wet flesh. Reaching out a questing finger, he slid it inside her slick channel, moving the silky panties to the side. 

"Oh, my. You are ready aren't you?" 

"I've been ready since the moment you told my father you loved me. I wanted to jump you right there." Her voice was husky. "You were sexier in that moment than almost any other." 

He let another finger join the other. "Really? I'll have to try harder then." 

She ground herself against his fingers, wishing he'd stroke her burning clitoris. "Harder is good." 

He smiled but withdrew his fingers. She moaned in frustration. He shook his head and moved his hands to her hips. "Shall we remove this?" He rubbed the silk lightly between his fingers. 

"Please?" 

He took both of her legs by the ankles and lifted them up in front of him. Sliding the material up her legs, he rubbed the tip of his cock against her exposed bottom. 

She shivered, her breath coming in shaky gasps. "What are you doing?" 

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He took the material and dropped it to the floor. Sliding her legs apart, he let his erection slip along the wet lips of her vagina, careful not to penetrate her. 

She hissed at him through clenched teeth. Her body thrust against him viciously. 

Chuckling at her impatience, he leaned forward and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to drive him inside her. Her heat wrapped around him, so close to her center, but he refused to let her draw him in. "You want something new, don't you?" 

She relaxed her legs and let him slip away. Her pout brought a delighted laugh from him. "You're so mean." 

"You like it though, don't you?" 

Her pout faded into a grin. "A little." 

"Sit up." 

She did so, allowing him to help her when she struggled with her bound arms. 

"Get on your hands and knees." 

She swallowed as her heartbeat sped up. She hurriedly did as he asked, barely able to control her trembling limbs. 

He knelt behind her, tempted to taste the juices that glistened on her sex. He slid his thumb gently inside her before rubbing it lightly over her throbbing clitoris. 

She gasped and her knees trembled. He reached for a pillow and placed it underneath her then gently pushed her hips down. She sank to the bed in relief, unsure of how long she could have lasted. She felt him press against her, the tip beginning to part her wet flesh. 

His hands squeezed her buttocks softly and she thrust back against him in response. He hissed as her warmth surrounded him and she moaned at the new sensation. "Youfeeldifferent" 

"New angle," he breathed. He braced himself, adjusting before beginning to thrust slowly. 

"Oh God," she whimpered. "Oh, God. Why did we not do this before?" Her lack of breath made the words nothing more than harsh whispers as she began raising her hips to meet him. 

"Wasn't sure you were ready." He continued the smooth rocking motion, letting her pull forward until he was almost completely out of her before bringing her back to him. He grunted with each stroke, going deeper each time. 

"I'm ready." She managed, her muscles clenching around him as her orgasm shook her. Her knees trembled again and she struggled to remain kneeling. He thrust harder and faster, pushing her to her second explosion by reaching around to tease her clit as he finally came. 

They collapsed together. Willow panting heavily beneath him, he moved to disentangle himself. 

"No. Don't move." 

"I'm heavy." 

"I can take it. Please. You feel good inside me." 

He smiled weakly and lay there, glad he didn't have to move, as he wasn't quite sure he could. When her breathing returned to normal, he slid himself from her. Pulling her back against him, he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her earlobe. "I'm glad we don't have to lie about this anymore." 

"Me too." She tilted her head slightly to look at him. "I love you, Rupert." 

* * *


End file.
